Speak of the Devil Clique Fanfic
by Squimphy
Summary: Massie's back at Westchester- how will the old PC take it?
1. Sipnosis XOXO

Massie Block may have gorgeous glossy brown hair, the best, most fashionable outfits, and the smartest comebacks, but that's not enough to win the spot as queen bee at Westwren High School. Massie is more than thrilled when she finds out she's moving back to Westchester. She'll be more popular than Kim Kardashian's divorce, just like she deserves to be. What will she do when she realizes her friends aren't what they used to be-  
>and there's no room for a second alpha?<p>

Alicia Rivera is enoying her part as alpha of the newest elite clique- TGBF, short for "The Good, the Bad, and the Fab" consisting of Dylan, Kristen, and Olivia Ryan. She barely missed Massie while she was gone and rarely texted the ex-alpha back. Now, with the girl everyone knows and loves back and ready to reclaim her throne, it will be harder to keep her spot as alpha. A little 'healthy' competition is about to turn into a whole lot more.

Dylan Marvil knows that even if Alicia is the leader of TGBF, she's still the alpha of the school. Of course, Alicia refuses to believe this. Dylan is a widely known celebrity. She loves the fact that even though she's a burp-  
>loving, tomboyish girl, all the LBRs look up to her as if she was CosmoGirl magazine. And though she won't admit it, the arrival of her old alpha might send her spiraling downhill in her short reign of alpha.<p>

Kristen Gregory is forced to pretend to hate Claire Lyons, her secret-BFF after a scandal involving Alicia's boyfriend grinding up against Claire. Torn between Claire, Laine, Meena, and Strawberry's new clique The Loser Gurus and TGBF, Kristen is terrified about what might happen if Alicia finds out. With the help of her old alpha, the Pretty Committee might just come back together. But the arrival of Massie might also not be a good thing.

Claire Lyons is kicked out of the Pretty Committee (now called TGBF) and is replaced by Olivia Ryan because of an incident that wasn't her fault. With her other friends Claire, Laine, Meena, Strawberry, and secretly Kristen, she is going to work to be friends with the once-PC again. If all fails, she'll still have the Loser Gurus and Massie- but what if Massie's England days changed her and helped her to realize Claire wasn't good enough?


	2. A new beginning

JFK Airport 4:05 P.M. Massie Block

Massie Block stood at the airport awkwardly, trying to look cool, confident, fun, and bored all at the same time. It was her first day back at Westchester. None of her old friends knew... she was planning to keep it a surprise! But holding in a surprise this big was as hard as maintaining a no-carb diet when surrounded by full-sugar snacks. She ached to whip out her iPhone and text the Pretty Committee, but she decided she'd rather show up and surprise her friends instead. In a mint green silk BCBG halter top, a black Chip&Pepper miniskirt, gray wool kneesocks from that cute English boutique near her old England home, and Marc Jacobs black heels, she felt coordinated and stylish. Her glossy brown hair was in an edgy fishtail braid, and her amber eyes were played up with smoky gray eyeliner. She rated herself a 9.6, as her skin was marshmallow white and her undereye circles were too dark to conceal with her new Sephora cover-up.  
>It would be hard adjusting back to Westchester. Somehow, two years after moving to England, her father's luck spiraled up, and they were back from rags to riches. She would still miss a lot of parts of her cute little English town; the simple boutiques with ah-dorable vintage clothes, her sexy and charming boyfriend James, whom she'd met on the plane ride to England when she first moved. She'd miss the grace and politeness of all the residents there. Ah-bviously it was not as amazing as Westchester, but England came in a close second. While she waited for her mom to finish collecting all of their things, she slid her new purple iPhone from her deep Prada hobo bag and instantly texted James.<p>

Massie: Miss you already /3 James: I'll miss you more.  
>Massie: You'll visit, won't you?<br>James: Of course! And even when I'm not we can e-mail, IM, and video-chat.  
>Massie: Okay. Well, I have to go. Catch up with you later, sexy.<br>James: Love you! Don't take too long.

Massie locked her cell and slipped it back into her bag, reminiscing on her past experiences at her old high school. The populars hated her (ah-bviously jealous!). Their infamous clique, The Beauty Sashays, were just like the Pretty Committee of England. They were fashionable, popular, and just as vicious. Everyone looked up to them. No matter how much Massie flaunted her glossy hair and nice clothes, nobody would listen- she felt like a movie that nobody wanted to see- probably good enough, but nobody payed enough attention to care. So, she had to accept her place in the LBR clique of her three then-new best friends, Debbie, Abbie, and Lindy. They weren't the same as the Pretty Committee. They had no sense of style and they could care less about gossip. In some ways this was good- she knew they wouldn't talk about her- but in some ways it was horrible. They wouldn't read celeb gossip magazines, and Facebook-stalking enemies and crushes was an automatic out. Massie longed to be back in Westchester, ruling the halls of OCD Middle School- excuse me- OCD High School, and being looked upon as a goddess. As soon as she had a special GLU meeting with the PC, They'd be all ready to plan a welcome-back party. It was so exciting.  
>Kendra walked over to Massie in her low-heel black Jimmy Choo kitten heels, dark-washed low waisted True Religion jeans, and a baby blue Juicy sweatshirt. She rolled a luggage bag behind her, careful not to ruin her new French manicure. "Come on, Massie. Your dad is in the car all ready to drive us home. The moving trucks are taking care of everything else." Kendra informed Massie, fixing her shiny black bob so that it was settled perfectly on each of her shoulders.<br>"'Kay," Massie said, trying to act as though this was no big deal. Though she tried to have a serious expression, a smile played at the corner of her freshly glossed mouth. She had been gloss-deprived for two years- Glossip Girl didn't ship to England! She'd been forced to use non-designer brands. Of course, now that they were moving back to Westchester, she'd immediately re-subscribed to the Glossip Girl daily doorstep gloss schedule. She slid her phone from her purse and decided to visit Alicia first- she'd be the most excited. Before she sent a text to her once-beta, she scrolled through their past messages. Alicia barely replied-usually only once a week she texted back. They barely skyped anymore. She hoped that once she returned they could stay as close as they used to be. It's okay, Massie thought to herself. Alicia's probably just busy with dancing and stuff. Finally, Massie typed out the perfect text for Alicia.

Massie: I hav a BIG surprise 4 u. B ready. It will arrive at ur doorstep soon today!

She sent the message, and then shut her phone. She couldn't wait to see the look on Alicia's face when she saw her old BFF standing at her door, looking great as ever. As soon as the Blocks reached their newly bought mansion, Massie slid into the buttery leather seats of their recently hired driver, Fabio's, Ferarri. He began to drive as soon as the words "Alicia's house," escaped her freshly glossed lips. Massie took a deep breath, sat back, and looked out the window.  
>The grass lawns of the nearby mansions were bright green and perfectly mowed. It was early September, and Massie was enjoying the fact that today was strangely warm. She reached into the mini fridge and pulled out a sparkling bottle of Perrier. She was so glad to be home.<p>

The Rivera Mansion 5:00 P.M. Alicia Rivera

Alicia Rivera jumped, surprised, as her new red iPhone 'pinged' to indicate a new text message. She was busy scribbling plans for her insanely popular- and famous- clique, the Good the Bad and the Fab, also known as the TGBF. She sat up from her plush beanbag chair and snatched her cell from her computer desk with her perfect square coral nails. Her wooden bangles tapped together as she brought the phone to eye-level. It was a new text from her ex-alpha, Massie.  
>Alicia rolled her dark brown eyes. Massie was older than the Sevens jeans trend. She hated texting with the old alpha. She was the new alpha, and Massie just had to realize that. Massie was no longer her bestie. She was just like the neon blue minidress she'd purchaced from D&amp;G last summer; she had once loved it, everything about it. But now, she realized there was nothing special about the tacky, lycra fabric that just called for attention and was now a back-up plan in case she didn't have anything else to wear.<p>

Massie: I hav a BIG surprise 4 u. B ready. It will arrive at ur doorstep soon today!

Alicia wondered what the package could be. Designer clothes from a cute English boutique? Tickets to a Drake concert? Even though she was bored with the alpha, she couldn't help but buzz with excitement. She shut her Alpha Planning Book (APB) and stood up in her Jimmy Choo lime green heels and clacked over to her vanity mirror. Bored, she braided her hair swiftly and tied it at the end with a silver ribbon from her drawer. DINGGG DONGGG!  
>Alicia quickly un-braided her hair and swiftly re-glossed with a frosty pink color. She sped down the long,spiraling staircase and held her C-cups as she took a breath at the door. She took a peek through the peephole with her big brown eyes. All she saw was a mess of shiny brown hair, big sunglasses, and recently glossed lips.<br>Alicia gingerly opened the door, hoping the person wasn't a serial killer, coming to murder her and the rest of her family. Why would someone want to kill me? Alicia thought nervously. She bit her lip and swung the large French doors all the way open.  
>"Surprise," said a very, very familiar voice. Alicia's pink lips parted as she let out a loud, "EHMAGAWD!" The girl slid her sunglasses off and smirked. "Hey, Leesh." "M-massie... I didn't know you were coming back?" Alicia barely whispered. "I wanted to surprise my best friends!" beamed Massie. She swayed her hips happily with her miniskirt. Her legs were longer than a daddy longlegs'. She was still gorgeous.<br>Alicia's mouth tasted like pennies. Massie wasn't an LBR. She was wearing ah-dorable clothes. Her hair was sexy and glossy. Her lips looked perfectly kissable. She was the same alpha from eighth grade, only in tenth-  
>grade form. If Massie was staying for good- then Alicia's chances of staying alpha of TGBF were slim. "Yay," Alicia managed weakly. She leaned in to hug her friend. Massie's hug was as warm and inviting as a skinny gingerbread latte from Starbucks. Alicia couldn't help but try to strangle Massie in her arms. "Ow," giggled Massie, instantly re-glossing her lips with a Maybelline clear gloss.<br>"So, how long are you staying?" Alicia asked hopefully, willing Massie to tell her she was just visiting.  
>"For good!" Massie screamed happily. "We have a house and everything. I'm going to OCD High School next week!" "Great," Alicia tried.<br>"Leesh, is something wrong?" Massie asked worriedly. She searched Alicia's perfect face for an answer, but Alicia gave back a blank stare.  
>"Of course nawt," Alicia smirked. Massie smiled brightly. Anyone with eyes could say that this girl was happy as Claire on a 75% BCBG sale. But her actions spoke louder. Her hands fumbled to grab her gloss. She then immediately glossed her lips, though they were already thoroughly shiny. Alicia knew this action as the "Panic Glossing". "I like your outfit," Massie complimented, acting nicer than her usual self. "Thanks," Alicia tried to smile, glancing down at her dressy-meets-casual ensemble. Since she was planning to go out for a VIP Starbucks meeting with TGBF later on, she was wearing a cream white slip dress from Ralph Lauren with suede ankle booties and a sea foam green Dooney &amp; Bourke cardigan. She looked simple, elegent, and yet ready to go to the mall. "Well, I have to go break the news to the others," Massie said. "I'll catch up with you later." Alicia half-waved as her ex-bestie turned on her heel and started stomping down the stone stairs leading up to her elegant doorway. Alicia noticed something she'd never noticed on Massie before. Tears were brimming her beautiful amber eyes, threatening to fall and ruin the ex-alpha's reputation of being untouchable. Alicia almost called out to Massie, guilt flooding her body, but she couldn't let herself. With Massie back in her life, some serious damage could be done to her alpha status, and even more.<p>

The Set of Marvilous Marvils 5:30 PM Dylan Marvil

Dylan Marvil twisted her curly red hair into a messy bun and took a sip of her complementary Hot Strawberry Chocolate; hot chocolate with slices of strawerries floating inside. Her mother, Merri-lee Marvil, was getting her makeup touched up, so she had a break from her ever-so-popular reality show. She skimmed the snack table to see if it held anything besides Nutz Over Chocolate Luna Bars. Fortunately, there were cookies and nachos, ready to be shoved into Dylan's mouth. A man with a clipboard swiped a cookie and stuffed it into his pocket, glanced around, and shoved in two more. Dylan smirked and stifled a giggle, sparing the man his pride- and his job. The food was strictly for the cast only. She slid her special MARVILOUS phone that had just come out. It was her mother's phone line. The phone consisted of hollogram videos, video chat, a mirror, and much more. It was the phone of her dreams. She composed a text message to Massie, her old bestie who had moved to England back in middle school. Back then, Massie had been the alpha. Now, the spot as most popular was competed between her and Alicia Rivera, her (sometimes) BFF.

Dylan: Hey Mass! Funniest thing ever. Here on the set, sum guy just stole like 3 cookies!  
>Massie: LOL! I have a surprise 4 u. Cnt wait for u 2 c! It will b ur house soon.<br>Dylan: ?

Dylan confusedly strode over to the snack table, phone still in hand. She grabed a bowl, piled it high with Mac N Cheese, and went back to her seat. At a moment like this, Dylan didn't care about gaining weight. She hated surprises, even if they were good. Suddenly, her phone vibrated again. She had a text from Alicia.

Alicia: Gossip=10,000,000 gossip pnts.

Dylan's icy blue eyes almost bugged out of her head. Ten MILLION gossip points? That was a lot. It must be good. Dylan leaned over her phone in anticipation as she tapped out a text with her turquoise-painted thumbs.

Dylan: And?  
>Alicia: Massi Block moved back to Westchester, just visisted my house to surprise me. Dylan: OMG! Mass just said she wuz going 2 surprise me Alicia: Ya, watever Dylan: How are you not excited? It's Mass, our old BFF? Alicia: She's old. LOL. Dylan: I'm happy she's back :)<p>

Suddenly, the doorbell rang sharply and loudly. Dylan adjusted her oversized Marc Jacobs babydoll tee which was cinched at the waist with a braided leather belt. She'd paired her top with Chip&Pepper jeans and Jimmy Choo moccasin-style boots. Dylan felt boho-chic and loved it. She was going for a new hippie-chick vibe, only not dirty.  
>Dylan swung the door open and smirked. "Hey Mass."<br>Massie bit her lip. "How did you know I was coming?"  
>"Things pass around the grapevine quickly," laughed Dylan. "Don't worry, I won't tell Kristen."<br>Massie nodded her head. "Thank you." "No problem! Mass, I missed you so much!" Dylan gushed, giving her old alpha a squeeze.  
>"I missed you too," Massie gave Dylan a lazer-whitened smile and then quickly re-glossed her light pink lips. "Gawd, I love Westchester so much!" Suddenly, a wicked grin played at the corners of Massie's mouth. Dylan's mouth went dry and the hair on the back of her neck stood up stiffly. She longed for a raspberry Vitamin Water to calm her nerves. She remembered that face. Massie was about to throw out a mean remark.<p> 


	3. Don't you just love horrible flashbacks?

"You're super skinny now, Dylan!" Massie smiled, running her fingers through her chesnut brown hair. "You totally redeemed yourself."  
>"Um, what's that supposed to mean?" Dylan narrowed her eyes, annoyed.<br>"Oh never mind," Massie licked her lips. "Anyway, I'm going to OCDHS in a week!" "Awesome," Dylan smiled genuinely, ignoring the jab from seconds before.  
>"How's the PC? Alicia didn't seem really that happy to see me. Don't tell anyone- but I cried a little. My BFF of four years doesn't even like me anymore," Massie whined, her voice twinged with tears.<br>"The PC? Oh, you mean the TGBF," Dylan twirled her strawberry-colored hair around a long, slim finger. "What the hell is that?" snapped Massie, inviting herself inside. She stormed inside, grabbed a Nutz Over Chocolate from the snack table (ignoring the staff-only rule) and helped herself to a huge peanut-buttery bite.  
>Dylan bit her lip nervously. "The good, the bad, and the fab." "What kind of a name is that?" she slid a compact from her deep bag and checked her perfect teeth. "Well, Alicia made it up when she became leader of the group," Dylan eyed the granola bar Massie was eating and filled a plate with sun-dried tomatoes and salad.<br>She raised her thin, highly plucked eyebrow at her plateful of food. "Trying to cut back?" Dylan hid her scowl and tried at a smile. It ended up looking like a grimace. "Yeah, you know me, always cutting back."  
>"That's not the Dylan I remember," Massie quipped.<br>Since when had Massie been so mean? Her insults came sometimes- but not this often. They were sneaky and silent- and hurt just as much as her old zingers.  
>"Anyway, about TGBF. It's fine, we're all great and we were actually planning to meet at Starbucks in a few," Dylan explained. "I was just going to change."<br>"I guess you realized that boho-chic doesn't look good on you at AWL," Massie snickered, finishing her Luna bar. As soon as she finished that, she grabbed a huge handful of fat-free unbuttered popcorn and shoved it in her mouth. "Anyway, I am STUH-ARVING! I'm going to go grab a bite, and tell Kuh-laire the news." Dylan ignored yet another dig and lightly touched Massie's arm. "Um, you can come to Starbucks with me and the girls in an hour."  
>"Totally! Then I'll see you there!" Massie ran her fingers through her hair, spun on her heel, and paraded outside, the click-clacks echoing in Dylan's ears.<p>Claire pressed her lips to Cam's and closed her eyes slowly and passionately. They were in the middle of a steamy makeout session, and things were getting pretty intense. His hand was on the small of her back and her hands were intertwined around his neck, her fingers playing with his shaggy hair playfully.<br>Suddenly, the door swung open and Claire's eyes darted up. "Eh. Mah. GAWD!" Claire jumped up, nearly knocking Cam over.  
>In her doorway was a figure of pure beauty. Long shimmering brown hair. Brown eyes with golden flecks. Full lips with attitude begging to flow out. High, accentuated cheekbones. Long, slender legs. It could be only one person- that person being Massie Block.<br>"Kuh-laire! SO did NAWT mean to interrupt," Massie winked. "I didn't know you were visiting!" Claire exclaimed. Thoughts raced through her head. What if she decided not to be her friends anymore? What if she found totally better people in England? What if she found out that Claire was no longer one of OCDHS's A-list It Girls? "Well, I'm moving back. To Westchester. For good. Surprise!" Massie's eyes glimmered, and she flashed a naughty-turns nice smile. Then she explained everything. The girls fell into a best-friend hug and giggled.  
>"Hey," Cam teased. "Save a little love for Cam!" Claire planted her bony butt on Cam's lap and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Oh, Cam. You know I love you," she giggled. "I see you still wear Keds," Massie rolled her eyes, only half-teasing. "Seriously. You have GAWT to trade GAP for Marc Jacobs. I mean, seriously. You're a sophomore in high school!" Typical Massie. Her helpful tips sometimes stung, but they did usually help. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for a Starbucks outing?" Massie licked her lips, then re-applied clear gloss.<br>Claire and Cam exchanged a confused glance. "Huh?" "You know? The PC outing? Or should I say TGBF," Massie groaned, rolling her eyes at the stupid name.  
>Claire slid a gummy from her back pocket and began chewing on it, obviously trrying to waste time and not have to answer the question. "I guess you're not going then," Massie fake-pouted.<br>"I'm not really friends with those people anymore. I'm part of the Loser Gurus, with Strawberry, Meena, Heather, and Laine," Claire explained.  
>Massie's eyes widened. Then, a roar came from Massie's lips no lion could compare to. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" "Um, yeah," is all that Claire could muster up. She grabbed a fistful of gummies and began chewing furiously.<br>Massie looked so angry, it was as if she was going to explode. "WHY?" Claire nibbled on her last clear gummi bear, and stared off into space. "It happened in the summer before ninth grade, after you left..."

Claire looked down. She was wearing a sequined turquoise minidress (borrowed from Alicia), yellow heels, and a long pendant necklace. After Massie had left, the Pretty Committee decided to have a huge party with the entire grade to help them feel better about their alpha leaving. She turned around to become face to face with Cam. They immediately ended up making out in the corner, out of the lights from the dance floor. They had all the privacy they could want. As it started getting more and more heated, Claire felt a hand on her wrist. Cam's hands were in her hair. What? She turned around. It was Alicia.  
>"What's up?" Claire asked, pretending she wasn't angry that she had just broken Cam and Claire's intense kissing sesh.<br>"This is girl time, not boyfriend time. Come dance with the rest of the PC!" Alicia bobbed her head to the beat of the music, her curled black hair bouncing with it. Alicia wore a low-cut minidress, knee-high boots, and bright red lipstick. "Okay, but first let me get some punch," Claire said, her lips still warm from Cam's soft kiss.  
>Alicia danced off, catching the eyes of every boy. But Alicia was taken with Josh Hotz. Claire made her way through the thick of people, her sweaty hair sticking to the back of her neck. When she reached the refreshment table, she spotted Josh Hotz, obviously drunk, jumping up and down and clapping to Kelly Klarkson's: My life would suck without you.<br>Josh's eyes flew up and onto Claire. Claire nodded her head, and then poured herself a cup of fruit punch. "Hey, hottie," Josh slurred.  
>"You're dating Alicia," murmured Claire, trying to avoid the drunken cutie.<br>"Let's make out," Josh reached out and pulled her close.  
>Claire's palms began to feel sweaty. Her cup dropped to the floor. She tried to get away, but Josh's grip was too strong.<br>Before she knew it, her lips were pressed to his and his tongue was halfway down her throat. His tongue tasted like a mixture of alchohol- and she hated it. His hands were firmly clamped on her hips. She struggled to escape, but she was locked against him with his tongue choking her.  
>"WHAT THE HELL!" a girl's angry voice filled the room. Josh let go immediately and Claire whipped around. Her mouth tasted like old champagne. She gagged. Alicia stood, fuming, her C-cups jiggling with anger. "You did this once in seventh grade, and now again. We're not friends any more. Good-bye! You're not welcome at MY party, you stupid bitch."<br>The night went by in a flash, endless explainations, apologies to Cam, and tears. But Alicia would not forget, let alone forgive.

Massie's lips made a small O. "I can't believe Josh just came on to you like that." Claire fought back tears. "I'm sorry, this just makes me really sad." she sniffed. Cam brought her in for a warm hug. She breathed in his spicy cologne and half-smiled gingerly.  
>"So now you're friends with those lame-asses?" Massie snapped.<br>"They're not lame. They're my friends." Claire's chin trembled.  
>Massie snickered. "Whatever you say, Kuh-laire," she fluffed up her hair with her fingers. "You're coming to Starbucks with me. You're going to be part of that clique. And I'm going to be the alpha." <p>


	4. Revenge sometimes has a touch of spice

Kristen Gregory sat on the couch, bouncing a soccer fall from her left foot to her right foot. Her dirty-blond hair was up in a high ponytail, and she had just returned from soccer practice. She had to go to a Starbucks outing with TGBF later on, but she was too tired to get dressed up. She was watching old Hannah Montana reruns and rolling her eyes at Miley's snappy "YA THINK!"s and the corny jokes.  
>Suddenly her Motorola cell went off. She grabbed it off the coffee table with the end of her toe and smoothly kicked it up, catching it with one hand. It was a new text from CLAIRE.<br>Claire: OMG!  
>Kristen: What?<br>Claire: holy shit Kristen WHAT?  
>Kristen groaned. Claire was getting her all worked up over something that probably wasn't even important. The doorbell rang and Kristen jumped to her feet, jogging over to the door. She put her ice-blue eye against the peephole and saw Alicia's perfect face, re-applying a coat of pink-tinted Chapstick. Kristen closed the text conversation with Claire and slid her phone into her tube sock. Alicia didn't exactly know she was friends with Claire- and if she did know, she would be done for. She swung open the door, wishing she had took the time to regloss.<br>"EHMAGAWD!" Alicia shreiked. "You're not even ready for our TGBF outing!"  
>"Sorry," Kristen lowered her eyes, pretending to be sorry. Her phone buzzed, but she ignored it. "Go get ready. I have big news," Alicia tucked a strand of raven hair behind her ear. By the looks of Alicia's face, she did not seem happy.<br>Kristen ducked into her bedroom and changed into a blue tube dress, ankle booties, and knockoff Tiffany earrings. She decided it was cute enough. She would have applied a bit of mascara and foundation, but she didn't want to keep her new alpha waiting. She strode out into the living room, where Alicia was nibbling daintily on a Godiva truffle that was in a crystal bowl on the coffee table. She was about to mention that Alicia hadn't asked for a piece, but she kept it to herself-Alicia seemed pissed enough as is.  
>Without looking up from the chocolate, Alicia murmured, "That's an 8." Then she looked her over up and down. "Cute enough," she whispered under her breath. Kristen pretended to ignore her and plopped down onto the couch next to her.<br>"So what's up, Leesh?" Kristen asked, a little nervous. "Massie's back," Alicia said bluntly with no hesitation.  
>Kristen froze. Was she joking? Massie couldn't be back. She glanced around for a hidden camera. "What?" She probaby heard her wrong.<br>"Massie. Is. Back." Alicia's mouth turned down. "Is... that a bad thing?" Kristen tried. She didn't understand why Alicia was so upset. The two were best friends.  
>"Of course," Alicia snapped, as if it was obvious. "With her here, all the attention is going to go away from me and on her. I'm not going to be the alpha anymore!" Kristen shrugged. "Being an alpha seems hard. Maybe it's good you're going to go back to beta status." "You're not supposed to agree with me, Kristen. You just made me feel ah-WHOLE lot worse." Alicia yelled. "Whatever. Let's just go," Kristen said, snatching her gold Fucci (fake Pucci) clutch. Alicia stormed out without a word, Kristen at her heels. They went outside to fine Alicia's driver waiting for them. She slid into the buttery soft black seats and crossed her legs. "Do the others know?" Kristen asked.<br>"Ah-bviously," Alicia smirked. "I don't know how they can be so excited! The girl was a bitch!" Kristen's eyes widened to the size of saucers. No one would stoop so low as to call MASSIE BLOCK- the fashion queen, gorgeous A-lister- a bitch. The only person who went against that was Claire Lyons, who had called Massie a bitch back in the beginning of seventh grade, which resulted in salmon being thrown at her head and lots of mean remarks. True, Massie could be a bitch, but she was a good friend for the most part. She might seem mean, but that's only to the losers who deserved it. Kristen slid her phone out and opened the text that she had recieved a while ago. It was from Claire. She pressed VIEW MESSAGE. Claire: Massie's back!  
>Kristen smirked. She began typing a reply. "Who're ya texting?" Alicia asked, raising her eyebrow.<br>"Um, Olivia," Kristen lied, saving the text as a draft and shoving the phone back in her clutch. Olivia Ryan, the dumb blond, had replaced Claire as soon as she was kicked out of TGBF. She was stupid, annoying, and rumor has it she got three nose jobs, but she was gorgeous, so TGBF maintained their everlasting popularity.  
>Alicia nodded, then poured herself a small glass of champagne from the limo freezer. She took a small sip and cringed at the bittersweet flavor.<br>"If you hate alcohol so much, then don't drink it," Kristen said, stating the facts like they were.  
>Alicia sighed. "I wouldn't.. trust me. But everyone is drinking nowadays, I have to drink to stay cool," she reasoned, as if it made perfect sense.<br>Kristen shrugged nonchalantly. She didn't drink to be cool. She just WAS. They arrived at Starbucks in exactly three minutes and eleven seconds. Kristen had spent the time counting the seconds, just for her own amusement. Alicia was already a little peeved off at her. She didn't want her big mouth do do any more harm.  
>The two beauties strode inside confidently, Alicia pushing out her huge boobs, that she was now proud of. No one of TGBF was there yet, so Alicia ordered five lattes- one for her, one for Kristen, one for Dylan, one for Olivia, and one for Josh, her boyfriend, who was tagging along. Kristen sauntered to her seat, pondering why the arrival of Massie was so bad. It was good, if anything. She sat down and speedily finished her reply to Claire. Kristen: Alicia just broke the news to me:) Claire: Ya Kristen shrugged and locked her phone. She decided to clear her head of all thoughts and have some pure fun.<p>Claire bit her lip nervously, and rose her hand to her mouth to nibble on a nail. Massie slapped it away. She peeked through the window of Starbucks, eyeing her old friends (plus Olivia Ryan and Josh Hotz). They looked like they were having a great time. Claire missed the Starbucks outings, the mall trips. Even though she wasn't exactly fond of shopping, she had fun with her friends every time they went. She hadn't had this much fun since ninth grade. Josh shouldn't be there. It was his fault they all hated her (besides Kristen). She spied Dylan bending over and sending a quick text, then sitting back up quickly without Alicia noticing. Instantly, Massie's phone rang. She checked her messages. There was a bubble from Dylan.<br>Dylan: Where R U?  
>Massie slid her phone into her purse.<br>"We're ready to rock," she smiled broadly, as if nothing could go wrong. Claire wasn't so sure.  
>Massie began striding into Starbucks quickly and confidently. She looked at her friend's table, not minding there was no room for her to sit. She pulled up a chair and plopped herself down.<br>"Hey, guys!" she smirked. Alicia looked annoyed. Dylan gave a small smile. Kristen's eyes bugged out. Josh looked freaked out. "Um, well hello to you too, then," Massie snapped.  
>"Massie? Are you like a ghost?" Olivia murmured, obviously oblivious to the fact that Massie was alive.<br>"No," Massie yelled. "Anybody? Anything?" Massie glanced from face to face, her face falling.  
>Claire decided it was her time to carry out the plan she and Massie had come up with. She strode over, ordered a cinnamon latte, and passed their table. When she saw Massie, she acted like she was surprised to see her. "Oh, hey Massie! Can I join you?" Before Massie could reply, Alicia's jaw hardened. "No, you ugly slut-face. Go away, you're too ugly to even take in."<br>"I have told you a million times- I'm not a slut! I didn't kiss Josh!" She cried, tears streaming down her face.  
>"Then how come I saw you with him? Huh?" Alicia questioned angrily. Claire opened her mouth to respond, but Dylan cut her off.<br>"We don't want to hear your lame excused. Now get your ho-ass over to Chris Plovert's house so you can get it on," snorted Dylan, giggling with her friends. The girls had started a rumor about Claire and Chris... well, doing it in the janitor's closet during homeroom. It wasn't Claire's fault they both were late for school and couldn't make it to homeroom.  
>Massie's eyebrow raised. "Puh-lease. Claire would never do it with someone like Plovert," she said his name like she would say the word, 'shit'. "Oh, yes she would," Olivia added. "I caught them making out in the boy's bathroom!" "One thousand gossip points," Alicia giggled. Then her face fell. "Wait... why were you even in the boy's bathroom?" There was silence. Hot tears stung Claire's eyes. She looked at Kristen for help, but Kristen just shrugged.<br>"So, Massie, I didn't know you were back?" Kristen fibbed. "Yes, I moved back here." she explained swiftly. "Oh look, an appointment just came up. I'm out of here." As she was getting up, she hissed into Josh's ear. Then, she pulled him up and yanked him out before Alicia could even protest.

"You ASSHOLE!" Massie screeched, punching Josh in the face. "You little dipshit. How could you ruin Claire's life like that? She's an LBR because of you, doucheface!" Josh grabbed his face. "Look. I didn't want to lose my girlfriend, okay? You can understand that, right?"  
>"BULLSHIT!" exclaimed Massie, kicking him in the area no boys want to be kicked. He writhed in pain for a few seconds, and then got it together.<br>"You're taking this way too far," Josh shouted. Claire angrily stood against one of the Starbucks bathroom stalls. "You know what's taking it too far? Lying and ruining my life just so that you can keep your girlfriend. You didn't even love her! You're probably cheating on her right now." Josh lunged foreward, slapping Claire in the face. Massie's face contorted into pure anger. "How DARE you! She's my best friend, you ass! Haven't you ever heard of the rule that boys can't touch girls? You probably beat Alicia all day long," Massie screamed. She yanked his hair and pulled him up against the wall. She looked into his eyes. He was hot. VERY hot. Even though he had betrayed Claire, she couldn't help but want him... Why not have a little fun on her first day back?  
>Then, she kissed him. His gravitational pull brought her so close, she could feel his heart beating against her chest. She knew she was making matters worse, but she couldn't help herself. He was too hot. His eyes seemed sorry. Claire gaped in confusement. One second ago she was beating the living shit out of him- then she was making out with him? His tongue tasted like cinnamon and chocolate. It was delicious. Massie kissed him for a full two minutes. He made her heart pound. He was a good kisser- way better than James had ever been. She made James become LAMES. She snaked her hands around his shoulders and he wrapped his hands around her small size-0 waist.<br>"Let's keep this a little secret between you and me," Massie winked. "But if you don't get things right, you won't get any of this. See you tomorrow." Massie gestured to Claire to leave, and Claire got up, obviously confused. On Claire's way out, she kicked him hard in the balls. Just because Massie changed her mind didn't mean Claire had to. She smirked as Josh fell to the ground, grabbing his crotch. "Serves you right, asswipe," Claire said smugly. Then she strode out, on Massie's heel.


End file.
